The purpose of this study is to determine the toxicity and response to therapy of ABV chemotherapy and either DDI and DDC when given simultaneously in patients with advanced cutaneous or visceral Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) and AIDS. The phase I study seeks to determine the optimal tolerated doses of ABV in combination with DDI and DDC. Phase II will determine the tumor response rate of KS in patients receiving a tolerable regimen of ABV and DDI or DDC.